Last Breath
by Garota Anonima
Summary: Os ultimos momentos da Princesa Elia Martell de Dorne, na Fortaleza Vermelha durante a Rebelião que deu o Trono de Ferro a Robert Baratheon.


**Gênero: **Deathfic/Angst  
><strong>Censura: <strong>NC-13  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> A song of Ice and Fire pertence a GRRM e eu estou apenas imaginando como as coisas podem ter acontecido.  
><strong>POV:<strong> 3ª pessoa  
><strong>Teaser:<strong> Os ultimos momentos da princesa dornesa e esposa do principe coroado, Elia Martell, durante a rebelião que deu o trono de ferro a Robert Baratheon.

* * *

><p><strong>LAST BREATH<br>**_By Garota Anônima_

* * *

><p>Seu corpo estava jogado no chão, as roupas rasgadas e a pele sensível contra a pedra fria. Elia não sentia muita coisa a sua volta, seus olhos estavam focados no pequeno embrulho largado no chão, perto do berço. Largado como se não passasse de trapos. O <em>seu<em> bebê, seu lindo bebê Aegon.

Os olhos encheram-se de lágrimas mais uma vez, e elas escorreram por seu rosto, morrendo em seus cabelos negros, espalhados pelo chão. Havia chegado tarde demais, não teve tempo de salvá-lo, não pode fazer nada para defender seu bebêzinho e mal pode chorar sua morte antes de ter de salvar a si mesma. _Rhaegar_, como o odiou naquele momento. O odiou mais do que quando ele entregou aquela coroa de rosas de inverno a menina Stark, nomeando-a rainha da beleza e do amor, passando por cima de Elia, humilhando-a.

Tinha a vaga noção de que o _monstro_ estava sobre ela, com as mãos ainda ensangüentadas e manchadas com a vida de seu lindo bebezinho. Que os deuses protegessem sua Rhaenys como não protegeram Aegon.

Fechou os olhos lentamente, batendo os cílios devagar, lembrando-se do dia mais feliz de sua vida.

_Os Targaryen não se importavam muito com o nascimento de meninas, e mesmo que Rhaegar fosse mais honrado, bondoso e amável do que qualquer outro Targaryen, Elia sabia que havia o decepcionado quando Rhaenys nascera, mesmo embora ela fosse a menina dos olhos do pai. Mas agora, agora _ninguém_ poderia acusá-la de nada, ela havia feito. Havia conseguido. Havia dado a luz a um herdeiro legitimo. Sentia-se quase tão orgulhosa como se sentia cansada._

_Rhaegar passou o braço em volta de seus ombros, puxando-a de encontro a seu peito, enquanto ela aninhava o pequeno bebê em seus braços. Os poucos fios prateados que cobriam a pequena cabeça e os olhos, violetas como os do pai, abrindo-se preguiçosamente, enquanto seus pequeninos dedos agarravam os da irmã, que estava sentada no colo do pai._

_Quando Elia ergueu os olhos e viu sua família, sentiu que havia conquistado tudo aquilo que desejava, que havia feito tudo aquilo que esperavam dela. Notou que estava verdadeiramente feliz. Amava Rhaegar e sabia que o sentimento era recíproco, Rhaenys era a garota mais carinhosa, doce e amável que poderia ter desejado; e agora, agora ela tinha seu pequeno bebê Targaryen, contradizendo tudo que lhe falaram após o parto de Rhaenys; indo contra a opinião do Grande Maester, ela havia dado a luz a um menino, seu Aegon. E estava _viva_._

Voltou a abrir os olhos, deparando-se com a parede vermelha. O coração apertou no peito, e não foi pela lamina que enterrava-se em sua carne. Seu coração apertou em raiva e desespero, no horror de não ter mais forças para lutar. Sentiu-se enraivada por Rhaegar ter prometido amá-la e honrá-la e mesmo assim ter levado a menina Stark, ter desaparecido com ela e deixado seus filhos a mercê da irá dos Stark e da loucura do pai; sentiu-se enraivada por ele estar morto agora, assim como seu Aegon e como logo ela estaria.

Podia sentir a vida escapar de suas veias junto de todo o sangue, deitando-a em uma fria e vazia cama de sangue.

Não tinha mais forças para se mexer e sentia mãos frias abraçando seu corpo, apertando seus pulmões. Voltou a se desesperar ao pensar em Rhaenys. Tinham de ter salvado ela. Tinham de tê-la levado a um lugar seguro. _Precisavam_ salvar a princesa, sua menina, seu anjo. Não podia perder a todos eles.

E quando todo o desespero, o medo, a raiva e o horror foram embora, quando Elia caiu em um mundo negro e cheio de paz, ela pensou na mãe. Na imponente Princesa de Dorne. Esperava encontrar com ela no mais belo dos sete céus, junto de seu lindo bebê. E então pediu aos deuses para que acalentassem a tristeza de Doran e Oberyn e que eles pudessem ajudar Rhaenys. Pediu que Rhaenys estivesse bem.

E então a escuridão a abraçou por completo, apertando seu corpo morto. E ela seguiu regia e altiva, para o seu destino

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Sou completamente apaixonada pela possibilidade de Rhaegar e Lyanna serem MESMO um casal e passei tanto tempo fissurada neles que me esqueci que nessa relação existia outra pessoa, ou melhor, outras três. Elia é um personagem que, para mim, é triste. Rhaegar traiu ela e colocou toda a família em perigo quando "sequestrou" a Lyanna, e eu sempre tentei imaginar como isso tinha sido para ela, principalmente na morte dela. Espero que gostem, é algo realemente pequeno (era para ter sido uma drabble, mas saiu do controle), mas me encontrei apegada.

Obrigada, xo . xo


End file.
